prince_of_egypt_parodiesfandomcom-20200213-history
The Plagues (version 8)
Choir: Thus saith the Lord, thus saith the Lord Thus saith the Lord, thus saith the Lord Thus saith the Lord, thus saith the Lord Thus saith the Lord, thus saith the Lord At the steps of the water gardens, the same place Ella found Sonic and adopted him as their son, a bunch of cranes flew out of the water and away from the stairs. There, an Egyptian woman was collecting water with a jug when she noticed something was very wrong with that water. The water began to boil and bubble, causing her to drop the jar as it sank into the water. As she looked at it in disgust and fear, frogs popped their heads out and hopped out of the water as the woman ran back into the palace. By God, so many frogs had come out of the water, following her! Choir: Since you refuse to free my people Since you refuse to free my people All through the land of Egypt As the woman ran back inside, where Decoe and Bocoe were eating grapes and drinking wine. They exchanged confused looks and shrugged. Bocoe was about to take a drink but gasped in shock as a bunch of horrible bugs came out of the wine, and out of a loaf of bread on the table, causing it to wilt. In the fields where the Egyptians were working, a cattle let out a bellow of pain and fell to the sandy ground, dead. In another part of the palace, Grounder had just woke up and felt bugs crawling all over his bed and his body. All the guards started to lose their stances as a swarm of flying insects came flying all around them, causing all the guards to run around, trying to shoo them away. Vanitas moved closer to Scourge in calm concern. Choir: I send a pestilence and plague Into your house, into your bed Into your streams, into your streets Into your drink, into your bread Upon your cattle, on your sheep Upon your oxen in your field Into your dreams, into your sleep Until you break, until you yield I send the swarm, I send the horde Thus saith the Lord! A massive swarm of flying insects approached Egypt from the sky, and the frogs from the river stairs hopped all over Egypt, and the Egyptians couldn't do so much except look upon all this madness in fear. Upon the hills in the distance, Sonic and Shadow were overseeing the plagues infest Egypt, angry looks on their faces. He saw Scourge standing on the balcony of his temple in the distance. Sonic: Once Shadow and I called you brother... Once we thought the chance to make you laugh Was all we ever wanted. Scourge glared back at Sonic and Shadow in disbelief and anger. He heard the thunder boom in the sky and lightning flash overhead. He gasped and looked up at darker clouds surrounding the sky. The lightning flashed, causing light to reflect off the many statues of Scourge and strike one of them. To make matters worse, a series of fires began to rain down upon the palace, causing the eyes of highest Scourge's statue to glow. Choir: I send the thunder from the sky I send the fire raining down As the fireballs continued to rain down, Sonic and Shadow watched in calm horror as the flames started to burn the trees and straw roofs of the villages, causing them to fall apart. Shadow: And even now, I wish that God had chose another Serving as your foe on his behalf Is the last thing that Sonic and I wanted The burning branches of the trees began to fall off, and fall upon the people as they scrambled for cover, and Sonic and Shadow watched in remorse, knowing full well, that they did not want all this to happen. Choir: I send a hail of burning ice On every field, on every town Sonic and Shadow fiercely, but sadly turned to see an Egyptian woman with a child shielding themselves from the raining fireballs as they continued to fall. The child turned in fear to see Sonic and Shadow there, but higher in the palace, Scourge glared even more and started getting angrier. The lightning flashed even brighter. Sonic: This was our home All this pain and devastation How it tortures me and Shadow inside Shadow: All the innocent who suffer From your stubbornness and pride! A swarm of locusts started flying towards the grassy fields, where some robots were working. One of them stopped working to see the locusts approaching the fields and his fellow robots. He ducked for cover, and the locusts started to attack two other robots, who tried their hardest to try and shoo them away with their field blades. More and more flames rained down on the Egyptian villages as the Egyptians scrambled for cover. All this chaos and destruction made Scourge very angry. Sonic and Shadow stood on the sandy fields with some of his own people, carving the grounds with sticks and trying to help each other. Choir: I send the locusts on the wind Such as the world has never seen On every leaf, on every stalk Until there's nothing left of green I send my scourge, I send my sword Thus saith the Lord! Back in the palace, two robot guards' bodies were covered with rashes and had trouble standing up. One of them was still standing and kept hold of his spear, but the other was crouching on the ground and Scourge, despite the rashes and bumps on him, stood the second guard up, who grunted in pain, and he took his spear in his hand, trying to hold his ground, as Scourge walked over to another balcony, to see Sonic and Shadow standing there on the other side. Scourge clenched his fists and stomped away furiously. Shadow: You who I called brother Why must you call down another blow? Choir: I send my scourge, I send my sword! Sonic and Shadow furiously watched the winds blowing harshly through Egypt and the people trying to get more coverage. Sonic and Shadow closed their eyes and looked down. Sonic: Let my people go! Choir: Thus saith the Lord! Sonic, Shadow, and Choir: Thus saith the Lord! Back in the palace, Decoe and Bocoe started rubbing their limbs with some sort of healing liquid to get rid of the rashes, but Scourge barged into the room, threw up the table and jars of liquid, pointed away from the room, and the two picked up the vases and left. Scourge: You who I called brothers, How could you have come to hate me so? Is this what you wanted? Scourge was furious. He watched in fury as more and more fires rained down on the palace. Choir: I send the swarm, I send the horde Seeing rashes, bumps and more scars on their bodies, the Egyptian women started running around, screaming, shouting, yelling and crying like mad. Another Egyptian woman and her child sat there as they watched the women running around, screaming, yelling and crying in agony, and the two held each other in fear. Scourge: Then let my heart be hardened And never mind how high the cost may grow. This will still be so... I will never let your people go. A shadow was cast upon Sonic and Shadow's face and blue and red lights reflected off them. The same effect also happened to Scourge, except the light reflected on him was orange. The three faces looked directly at each other, with Shadow's on Sonic's face's side. Choir: Thus saith the Lord! Sonic and Shadow: Thus saith the Lord. As Sonic and Shadow watch the dark day turn to a darker evening, Scourge was enraged. He turned away, and stomped back towards his palace, into his hiding place, where he best knew he could sulk when he was young. Scourge: I will not... let your people... Sonic and Shadow:... Let my people... Everyone: GO!!! A terrible shadow was cast upon Egypt, casting a great statue of Ra to turn black and crumble down to a pile of rubble. The shadow loomed over the villages and Scourge's temple. Category:Fan Fiction Category:The Prince of Egypt Fanmakes Category:The Prince of Egypt Parodies